New Life and Drowning
by StereoHearts19
Summary: JONAS/ JONAS LA. Nick has a second chance so he must not waste it. But how could he if everything isn't the same anymore? Nacy. Part 5 finally here... YES!ON HIATUS
1. Just Friends

**Summary: He was given another chance. He must not waste it. But did it have to start in square one? Where it wasn't the same again? LA to HMA. Nacy.**

**Author's Note: I wanted to make Nick suffer and be heart broken. But I love him as a fan so does I love Macy. I enjoy Nacy so much on JONAS LA so I made fun of their love team. 'Ya know, two persons having 'Lovers Quarrel', if they were really couples. This was kinda hard to construct in my mind and it took me days to decide if I have to write it or not. And so, I made my decision, I haffta. So here it goes. Adios!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Not a single smidge. But I wish I do. Darn!**

**

* * *

**

_**New life and Drowning**_

_Don't say it's too late to try,_

_So Make It Right…_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 1: Just 'Friends'**_

He felt sorry. He really is. He was wrong to do that. It was a wrong option. But what options are there?

_None…_

Everybody knew, even him that he knew himself so well (if that's what he think) that he's a genius. A genius on making solutions. But why can't _he_ find a solution to this problem? A _solution_ that can fix everything. _Everything._

This is epic!

Is there something _wrong_ with him?

He saw her watery eyes, asking why. _Why_ did you do that?

_Why_ did you hurt me like this?

All of those were questions that he, himself, can't answer. _Why?_

And now, she shed a tear. A tear that made him felt sorrier. More guilt.

If he just stayed away from that familiar blonde, this thing wouldn't happen. Everything is supposed to be perfect.

He held the petite brunette's hand but she took it away and shook her head.

She looked down and he heard silent sobs. Sobs of regret, hurt and pain.

He heaved a sigh. Why did this happen?

He cursed Penny on his mind even though it's an unmanly thing to do, but he had to.

If she just doesn't show up in the Ball, Macy wouldn't be like this at this point. They should be enjoying themselves laughing, hanging out and watching stars at this wonderful night.

But no, she had to put in an appearance and hug him before he could react and then let Macy saw it with her two eyes.

And then, he noticed her hand balled in fist. He hid his anxiety because she could throw a punch for hurting her feeling but instead she seized his right hand and set the charm that he gave weeks ago.

He thought that she'll take away her hand but she shifted it to his cheek. She looked into his eyes so did he looked into hers'. He saw those chocolate brown eyes that he admires to see. Those pair of eyes that he had been crazy about that he can't look away. And those eyes, those were one factor why he falls in love with the girl in front of him.

She sniffed a whiff of LA air and spoke as sweet as she could with her smile, "You are the _most_ amazing guy for a girl to have, Nick," she paused and her face turned into a frown, "And I know that of all of those girls, I'm not one of them. Every girl needs a guy whom she could trust and love so did a guy who searches for a girl that he's been waiting for. But we, we are not those kind of couples that's been searching for each other because we're not meant to be, if you know what I mean? And come to think of it, I'm a fan girl and you're a rock star, see the big difference?"

Every word she spoke was taking him down, down, _down._

In short, it was heart breaking.

He tried to protest but no word came out of his mouth leaving Macy to smile and continue.

"But hey, there's so many girls out there waiting Nick Lucas of JONAS to date them and it's _easy_ because you're a rock star," she paused again and looked down at the floor, " while, I'll go back on mom's thrift shop, _alone._"

She quiet down and then again, Macy made him guilty,_ again_. He closed his eyes when she looked up one more time. He knew she was hurt and she wanted him to see it. It just means that Macy Misa was mad at him because he hurt her and he knew her well enough to know whether she's mad or not.

But why can't _he_ know himself that well?

From those past weeks, when she's mad, she'll just look to your eyes but she never articulate. And when you felt this, it was like a punishment.

The petite brunette shook the shoulder of the vocalist/guitarist/drummer/pianist of JONAS so that she'll get his attention.

"Nick. _Nick… _Nick!"

The youngest Lucas forced himself to look at her and he was bolted from the blue to see her smiling.

_Why_ is she smiling?

"Hey. Come on, it's not that bad. I told you the summer is still young and maybe in this amazing place we could change our minds, right? But for now, lets… you know uhm… take some break?" she asked in serenity.

"For how long?" he finally asked. _Is that all you got, Lucas?_ _How long?_

The star athlete of HMA took away her hands off his shoulder and started to walk on the cement of the pool, her arms crossed to her chest, uncaring the coldness of the sea breeze of the beach. He followed her trails with his hands on his pocket.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "maybe days, weeks, months? If that's what takes us, why not? There's plenty of time."

He just nodded to every statement simultaneously preventing to break by her 'Proposal: Cool Off' idea. And to say the truth, a week should be worst but for a month? _Months!_ It's worser than worst. _Come on!_

She also nodded her head taking Nick's statement as a yes.

"Okay," she awkwardly said.

"Yup."

"Fine."

"Sure."

She breath out a small chuckle, "Okay," she repeated, "now it's awkward." She stopped on her track spun to him and giggled.

He can't help himself smile seeing a certain Misa smiling again. It was blissful, jovial, ecstatic, glad, cheerful and delighting seeing her laughing. And it was worth it…

_No it's not…_

He thought everything was turning perfect even if they were 'just friends' but nu- uh.

A week ago, since the conversation thing, she never spoke to him, never get near him, never look onto his eyes and worst never joined on their concerts. All she did was sit there and here looking onto space and if not, she's talking to Stella, Aunt Lisa (her new 'very close companion') or maybe his other brothers.

All of them knew they were on a 'cold fight' (based on Joe, who kept on teasing him if Macy's not around) even Big Man!

One of their rare conversations was saying 'good morning' on breakfast every morning at the table without looking at each other. Macy was putting much into this plot and it was turning him _crazy_!

He thought that they are friends after the tittle- tattle but it turned out to everyone that they were mortal enemies.

He ambled around to the pool's cement simultaneously whirling the silver charm on his finger as he thought of what happen in the past week. It was controversial. Stella had talked to him to what happen to Macy that night. She said that she pretended she was asleep when she heard Macy crying her heart out. She even told Nick to fix everything out before it's too late.

_He really should fix this! If he could just turn back time! Then he would!_

He was so engrossed to his thoughts that the charm fluttered to the air and plunged into the pool. He let out a groan for his dumbness (**A/N: No, he isn't dumb. But he had too, my bad.) **and without second thought, he lunged himself to the water, splattering dash of water to the mid air.

He dived under the water finding the charm even if it was blurry in the bottom of the pool.

He felt himself losing air so he decided to ascend to the water and half seconds later he dived down again.

But then, he felt something. Something painful, he sensed that it was his left foot. It was _anesthetized!_ Later, he felt it. More pain, more and more and more…

_**Cramps!**_

He can't help the pain that he screamed underwater causing water to come in and outside his system. He fumbled under the pool water until he grabbed the opportunity to dive up. _Dive! Up! Up! Up!_

But then again he lost his balance and fall down; he knew he had been tripped by something. _The charm!_

He thought no hesitation to go down again even if it hurts just to save the charm and there he found it. He held it tight onto his palm but it's too late! The other leg had been cramped too.

He shouted for help but that would be stupid! Its one o'clock through midnight and no one's awake.

_No!_

He felt weak. And then all of the sudden he gave up, _stupid Lucas, stand up! Be a man, will you!_

No, he had no chance and if he's dying then that's it, it's over.

As he closed his eyes one person entered his mind, _Macy. _The girl he loved, loves or will always love. (**A/N: Ugh! So mushy. Hate it, grrr!)**

"I'm sorry Mace, I'm very sorry," he stated after drowning.

* * *

_Don't say it's too late to try, _

_So Make It Right…_

_

* * *

_

**Well, that was a let down, Nick Lucas. Poor guy. **

**Hmn… that was fun and it was amazing because it's on the spot. I have to give myself a round of applause. Ha ha! So on the next chapter, you're mind would be blown away, I guess. But be nice people, I suck at some grammars so you get it. I just started a new stage in life so I kind of coping to this advantages, if you know what I mean (nah, you don't.). If you like this chapter, be vigorous enough to review this. Thank you for clicking the GREEN button. Amen **

_**~ starr maszie misa **__**3 mr president ~**_


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary: He was given another chance. He must not waste it. But did it have to start in square one? Where it wasn't the same again? LA to HMA. Nacy.**

**Author's Note: Anyong Hashimnikka! I decided to upload the second part coz I don't want to waste my leisure time for doing nothing instead of continuing this. I got bored lately so I made up my mind to type this. I don't want you to wait for the next chapter because I'm so down-to-earth, ayt? So here ya go people, begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Either it's Disney Channel, JONAS, the cast and crew. Not a single thing…**

**

* * *

**

_**New life and Drowning**_

_I'm on my way, _

_Home Sweet Home_

_

* * *

***  
_

_**Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home**_

"_I'm sorry Mace, I'm very sorry,"_

"Nick! Nick!" a voice he heard called.

"Dude, wake up. It's just a dream!" another voice also called.

_Familiar voices?_ He can hear that everywhere, everyday, every time.

He felt someone spanked him lightly and another hand tapping his cheeks.

And then a one big whack!

_Ow! _He muffled.

He tried to open his eyes but it was indolent to open like it has a mind of its own.

Soon he heard a girl-like scream from one of those familiar voices and then all of a sudden his eyes commence to open slowly.

"Oh no, Nick's in coma! Nick's in coma!" he heard the voice said.

It was blurry so he can't recognize the figure in front of him but the next statement that the 'figure' said, he gain prospect.

"Call 911, Joe! Call 911!"

"I know, I know! I'm doing it!" he replied. Joe was clicking several numbers before putting the phone in his ear.

_Joe?_

It was his older brother's name. And the shouting voice lately was well-known to him now, Kevin, it is.

That means his still alive. And it's actually happening.

Kevin turned around to face him again and from dread, his expression turned to exultant.

"Joe, don't call anyone anymore. I think Nick's fine." He said, "Nick? Are you okay? Speak." He uttered.

When Nick tried to smile and to answer, he can't move. He can't move his arms, his feet, all of his body.

Kevin's appearance turned again to foreboding when Nick didn't answer for a minute.

His next declaration made Nick devastated, "God! Nick's stroke! He's stroke!"

Kevin ran near Joe as they went back on one of the tables with lots of cellular phones as he was flustered of what he should do on this very moment.

From the corner of Nick's eye he could see them clumsily tumbling the phones from the table to the red carpet.

Wait! _A red carpet!_

For all he knew there's no carpet on their house in LA just in New Jersey.

"Mom, Dad, Frankie! Nick's in stroke!" Kevin called as he spoke at the top of the stairs.

Joe mimicked a look at Kevin and said, "Kevin, don't be stupid," he scoffed, "don't you remember? They're in Africa, duh?"

Joe cynically peeped at Kevin. Kevin felt humiliated and just said, "Right."

Nick never cared about their conversation and just rolled his eyes to see the whole place where he dwelled.

_Since when did we come back from vacation? _He asked himself.

And in a swift of air, he felt his system starting to move. He balled his fist, sat up, stretched his feet and tilted his head from left to right several times.

His two brothers never seemed to notice him when he stood up so he took the chance to walked to them and put his arms on both of their shoulders.

Kevin was first to react but instead of being blissful it turned out that he's been blown away.

"AHH!"

Nick's ear seemed to be ruptured by Kevin's shriek.

He moved away from them a little bit to insert one of his fingers on his ear.

"Dude, you're alive!" Joe said gladly and patted his shoulder.

Nick, who recovered later smiled and said, "Of course, I am. Why not?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "you were screaming for help and then you were saying sorry for this _name_ I don't remember."

Kevin smiled lightly and walked near Nick, "And I'm pretty sure it's a girl's name, for sure." He looked at Nick teasingly, "Some kind of name that rhymes with Tracy or Katy or Maddie or Jacy or Kacy or maybe Nacy or –"

_Who?_

"Okay, Kev. That's enough." Joe cut out. "And bro, at least your fine now. That's what matters."

Kevin nodded earnestly and then they brotherly hugged but soon Joe spoke.

"Okay, enough mushy time. We have to prepare for the _first_ day of school in HMA."

Did Nick deceive his ears? Or maybe it was still fractured by Kevin?

"_First day of school in HMA?"_ He asked in emphasized.

Kevin stopped on his tracks and turn to Nick in question, "Yeah. First. Don't you remember were transferred to the Horace Music Academy?"

Joe smirked, "Dude, you're dumb. It's Horace Mantis Academy."

"I… know. I… just like to put it in a… uhm, different way." Kevin nodded in mortify and walked away downstairs.

Nick stood there oblivious for the first time he woke up. "How would it be_ the _first day of school if we took classes there 6 months ago?"

"What?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, what?" He answered back.

"Come on, you were fine yesterday but why are you acting silly today? Bro, you're weird." Joe said.

"Yesterday? I never remember what happened to me yesterday."

"Nick, I think you're not fine that good. We should bring you to the psychiatrist." His older brother inquired.

"I'm totally fine. It's just weird. Yesterday, for all I could remember, I _was_ drowning from the pool in LA. And when I woke up, I'm here." Nick disputed.

"Nick, I'm your brother and I care for you _but_ I think you're hallucinating. We never experienced or know that you were drowning on any pool in LA because you can't swim that good and Mom told you not to. So, I think, what you were saying was just a bad dream. And for all I knew we never got to LA." Joe lightly explained and continued, "And please, let's just go and prepare for school, okay? Stella's waiting for us."

Nick tried to register all what Joe said.

Is he hallucinating that they never got to travel in LA?

Or was this just a joke?

Was it really a bad dream?

Was it? Was everything in LA never exited even now?

_Impossible._

No one could go back to the past and that'll never happen to any person, even him.

And if he do, he's fortunate. _Very _fortunate for having this.

But for what cause?

There was no time for thinking when Kevin called him downstairs.

* * *

Nick grabbed his bag and looked around to see the whole part of there house. From left to right, up to down, corner by corner.

He really missed their house. It was the place where they wrote songs, records the songs and having parties.

He really can't believe it; Joe tried to answer him when he asked what day is today. He knew Joe thought he was dumb if he could just see the calendar but it's trustier to come it out from Joe's mouth.

Today was May 20th of 2009, he said.

Nick hid his surprise for Joe not to notice that he's a nutcase.

And to say the truth, he felt like a wimp for asking stupid questions.

He sensed someone's hand on his shoulder. It was Kevin Lucas.

He's brother was smiling at him and said, "Don't worry everything would be fine."

He arched his brows at Kevin and thought that he knew something but no.

"You'll get back home after school and find that girl…" he continued and walked out to the door and then ride to the red Chevrolet Cruze outside.

_Girl… _He thought.

And then again one person came to his mind.

_Macy… _

_

* * *

_

_I'm on my way, _

_Home Sweet Home_

_

* * *

_

**So, did ya get it? I know you do.**

**Now, I'm kind of tired right now, so I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can, okay.**

**And also, I like to thanks Carrie Underwoods/ Jennette McCurdy for the song "Home sweet Home" and also the JoBros "Make it Right" on the first chapter. **

**For sure I'm done. And remember; don't forget to leave this page without clicking the GREEN button below, kay? **

**Kamsahamnidda and Anyong!**

_**~ starr maszie misa **__**3 mr president ~**_


	3. Oh No!

**Summary: He was given another chance. He must not waste it. But did it have to start in square one? Where it wasn't the same again? LA to HMA. Nacy.**

**Author's Note: Yeah, yeah. it took me so loooong to add this chapter coz I'm busy ya know? I've been infected by a darn stupid 'sore eyes' thingy and it drives me nut to hell. Thanks so much from those reviews I got. It's a very pleasure to make you all happy. Later! Oh! And by the way, I had to add a couple who'll really make the story twist and turn.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Not a single smidge. I just wish I was the director/ producer maybe?**

_**New life and Drowning**_

_And I can't wait_

_To see you again…_

_**Chapter 3: Oh No!**_

Kevin Lucas pulled over the car to one of those parking lots in school. Joe sighed in frustration as if it took them years to find the school. A half- hour ago, they were lost in tracks to find the place and even though Nick knew, he never cared. Because all he could think is a certain petite brunette who he was waiting to see.

"Thank God, we're here! I thought we would reach to planet Pluto just to find this school." Kevin told as they walked out of the red racing car.

"Dude, Pluto is a billion light years from us." Joe said in a matter- of- factly.

Nick arched his brows to Joe and he was impressed. This 'new' Joe was much better than the 'old' Joe he knew.

"Wait, what's light-year anyways?" Kevin asked when they were halfway to the glass door. "And why on earth did they call it that?"

Nick shook his head, well only one thing never change, Kevin. He was all that clueless again. He was again taken aback by his thoughts._ What if everything were not the same anymore?_ He shook his head. _Impossible!_ Only one thing was making a move on him and it's Joe, his brother who happened to be somewhat serious like him.

"They called it th—" Joe chimed again but cutted off by Kevin.

"Oh, now I get it." Kevin smiled, "Thanks, Joseph."

"I never even said anything yet!" His older brother assumed and then opened the door for them to enter.

"Well…" Kevin anxiously said after looking at the inner part of the school. Next thing he knew, his mouth was open.

Joe who noticed Kevin closed it before it 'falls down' the floor. "Flies… They're everywhere."

The guitarist of JONAS was ecstatic. The place was amazing! Yes, he entered some schools but it end up really boring for him because it's so classy and all but, this place is just one of a kind. "Woah! I think I'll really fond this place. It's just amazing."

"I know." Nick only muttered.

Joe breath out a sarcastic laugh, "Amazing? Let's see how you'll face fans here. Stella told me that _her _best friend was the president of the JONAS fan club here."

"Fan what?" Kevin asked before hearing faint screaming from the ceiling. "Ah." The oldest Lucas nodded to himself. He wasn't really surprised because he gets it a lot.

"We should better go. Stells is waiting for us by the lockers. She told me we should better be there early before her girl best friend comes." Joe brotherly advised and led the way.

Nick felt nervous. It was it.

"Thank God you guys are here!" Stella declared with her arms on her chest while stomping lightly on the floor by the JONASes late appearance. "Did you know how hard it is to stand up for half an hour and it's burning my new Gucci boots!"

The three of them all looked at the booths that Stella was naming and it sure is pretty burned out.

"Like it's not the only pair you have."

"This is one of my prized possessions, _Joseph _and this is only limited you know?"

"Whatev."

While the two were having conversation, Nick was peeking around taking chances if he could spot a certain Misa, of course. He was waiting for her scream, crying about she wanted to stick (and marry) a JONAS and that maybe she'll throw a mean curve ball and ran onto them with any sports equipment.

And to say the truth, he'd be happy if she'll injure him just or him to see those goofy smiles he really missed before the 'thing' happened. It would really thwart him from the past but now, it's not.

Kevin who seemed to be out of place to the Joe- Stella bickering, he finally noticed Nick's liability for looking around with something and apparently it was making him curious. "What are you doing, Nick?"

It was Nick never heard him instead his brother, Nick, answered a weird scowl. So Kevin acted their tradition to get Nick's attention. The Tickling Tactic.

He tickled Nick's side with his lips curved up to a smile. "Tickle- tickle- tickkkklllle."

Nick rolled his eyes and gave Kevin a glare, "Really, Kev?"

"What?" Kevin innocently asked with a puppy dog face. "Is my little brother passing puberty now?"

"Original, Kevin Paul Lucas. I just got out of there years ago."

"Since when?"

Nick made a face, "This is getting non- sense!"

Kevin smiled goofily, "I know! I'm just lonely, ya know."

"Well, Nick, would you come?" The two hurried to face their blonde friend.

"Uhh…" Nick muttered before thinking of what's his answer to Stella's invitation. "What is it, again?"

Stella smiled, "Oh Nick. What's wrong with you? You seem pretty much distracted."

"Obviously." Joe said with a sarcastic smile to Nick.

Stella glared at Joe and punched him lightly that made him muffled.

"Ow."

Stella smiled at Joe who was rubbing his punched- out shoulder and continue when she looked on Nick's way. "I mean, I know that you've been in a _coma _this morning which is good because you've recovered but you really seem onto space or something. Anything wrong to say?"

Kevin smiled as he remembered another thing they faced this morning so he joined in with a grin, "Oh, and I also wanted to add up that Nick's searching for some girl in his sleep." He gave Nick a side hug, which Nick pulled away in aggravate.

Stella Malone beamed a smile and blinked her eyes like she always does when she heard something's up, "Woah, back up. Nick? Some girl? Did you mean his _in love_?"

"Well, actually— " Kevin tried to explain but stopped by his younger brother.

Joe rolled his eyes, "Can you just drop it off okay?"

"Why, Joe? Are you _jealous_ that Nick is having a girl while you stuck single until—"

"_OH. MY. GOD!"_

All of them looked at the direction of the stagger of a brunette, who was standing at the top of the stairs. The two- thirds of JONAS felt curious when they saw the chick but to Nick, it was familiar to him.

"Oh." Stella exclaimed when she faced the guys wearing big smile.

As the girl walk down, leaping, they all noticed that she was holding a tennis racket. Which was when she swirled it on the other hand, it closely knocked out Kevin.

"Whoa." She said and frowned. But when Kevin gave her an 'it's-okay' smile, she grinned.

Stella blinked stoically and gave her friend a disappointed smile. But then, she turned the brothers way and said, "Joe, Nick, Kevin… this is Amy, _my_ best friend. Amy, this is –"

"The JONAS brothers! I know. Amy, Vice President of the JONAS—" Amy squeaked that closely shocked except Nick.

"She's your _best friend?_" Nick asked.

Stella breath out a giggle, "I know! Isn't she amazing?"

Amy smiled proudly and forgot she's carrying a racket that fall on Joe's foot. Amy clearly made a move to bend down to get the racket but it happened that before she did, her customized football helmet she always wear bumped into Joe's head.

"Ahh!"

She frowned, "Sorry," but then when she stretched out, her helmet bumped to Joe's head again, "I'm really sorry."

She pleaded more as Joe looked on Stella's way and muttered, "_She is pretty amazing_."

Stella glared at him before grabbing her best friend away. "Come on, Amy. We have things to do." And then, they walked away.

Joe winced holding his bumped head and looked at them, "Can you believe that? That Amy- girl hit me three times on one minute?"

"Joseph, don't be rude. Mom told us girls never hit boys. It's vice versa." Kevin accused.

"Not that. I mean literally. She hit me. Ow!" Joe Lucas winced again after touching his head.

Nick wasn't paying attention at all, all he was thinking was, _and why is Stella's best friend is Amy? And why is she the vice president?_

_No,_ he does not care to the second question but it left him curious. If she's the vice president, who's the president?

Surely, he wished its Macy.

"She's a _monster!_" Joe blamed.

Kevin gave again another roll of his eyes, "She isn't a monster. She's is just a fan. A _biggest fan._"

Nick then choked incoherently that his other brothers never heard. A_ monster?_ A _biggest fan?_

He remembered once again those 'past' memories that they called _her_ that. He felt gloomy remembering her.

Those eyes, her hair, her bubbly attitude and her independence, he really missed her.

"_OH GOD! This is just _awesome!" The brothers heard from behind.

Joe sighed, Kevin shook his head and well Nick was shock and petrified.

He knew that voice. That angelic voice.

"_Oh no, not again."_ Joe reprimanded. Nick only nodded to himself.

The three turned around to see a girl. Blonde, tall, a bit skinny and based on Nick, the _angel_ of his past.

The girl walked close to them wearing her signature smile. Joe's and Kevin's expression change from worry to scare in a good way.

The girl stuck out her hand and greeted, "I'm Penny, the former president of the JONAS fan club."

_Oh no!_ Nick thought. _Now what?_

_And I can't wait_

_To see you again…_

**Thank god I'm finished to this chapter. Sorry for the long wait, just got out from juvie, JOKE!**

**I AM NE-VA going there. So what do you think? Isn't that good? Plss… Let me just know okk?**

**Next chapter up soon. (Sorry, busy much…)**

_**~ starr maszie misa **__**3 mr president ~**_


	4. Cello Incident

**Summary: He was given another chance. He must not waste it. But did it have to start in square one? Where it wasn't the same again? LA to HMA. Nacy.**

**Author's Note: You people had no patience to see Macy, do you? Well, let's see about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS.**

…

_**Chapter 4: Cello Incident**_

…

Joe hummed on his way clutching his bag and a piece of paper that Miss Snart gave him. It was his class schedule that he'll use for the whole school year. Miss Snart seems nice and she told him it was her first time to encounter a rockstar. She mentioned also that her niece, Kiara was a big fan of him and his brothers.

Well, who wouldn't be? If you see his looks, a face of an Adonis, let's see if you can't help yourself swoon all over. Yeah, it was arrogant to say but still true.

He was on his way to Geometry class when he noticed magnificent sight that attracted him.

There, in the atrium, he saw a very beautiful being that was really exotic.

Even if her eyes were closed, she looks gorgeous, her hands playing gracefully feeling the music of her cello she was playing. Her head was bopping to the slow beat of the music and it made her more magnificent.

She then opened her eyes and looked around, still continuing to play the orchestral instrument and when she looked on his was way, and he plastered a quick smile to her that made her confused.

And then, her eyes widened. Then, he noticed that her eyes were chocolate brown and he can see it from afar.

He gave her a thumbs up when she awkwardly stopped and finished what she was playing. She stood up, pack up her cello before walking outside the atrium.

He grinned and walk- run to her after noticing his presence beside her.

"Hi." He said shyly next to her, panting and flushed of how fast she was walking.

He never expected that instead of smiling to him, she gave a scoff. "Hmfp!"

The middle Lucas sighed and followed her again, "Wait!" He yelled.

He heard her sighed, too. Turning around he saw her arched her brows and smiled. Of course, he also gave a smile and curved his lips when she walked back to him.

Giving off few more breaths, he finally greeted, "Joseph Lucas, but you can call me Joe for short." He stuck out his hand and gave a grin.

It was like she was looking at him more like a math problem that she was trying to calculate. She nod and smiled mediocrely, "Oh, the new ones, right?"

He smiled again and nodded, "That's me."

He noticed that she winced and wrinkled her nose. He looked down on her hands to see her orchestral instrument which was pretty big and heavy.

Joe thought to impressed her so he asked, "Would you mind carrying that for you?" He pointed his finger to case which she followed to see.

She was first hesitant but what's the lost? This instrument was really big for her.

She looked up and twinkled her eyes like she always does, "Okay." She handed the case to Joe and said, "Thanks so much."

He nodded and accepted the case. He was shock to know that this was really heavy that he expected so after a second, he knew he was going closely to hit his butt on the floor. But no, he must not. It'll make him look like a wimp in front of her and that is not good. "I'm okay." He gained his strength to stood up after his close cliché.

She giggled, "You are so funny. I'm sorry about what happened lately, I thought you were some kind of hobo that was stalking on me."

He smirked, "Stalkers are those once who is actually ugly, admirers that is. Let's just say I'm an admirer who happened to adore the music you were playing."

She giggled again, "Fair enough."

The two started walking for about three minutes when she finally announced, "Oh!" she stopped on walking on one of the rooms that has a music auditorium plate engraved on top of its door. "Here's my class."

"_Aww_," Joe mumbled to himself and gave the case to her. "Here."

"Thank you, again, Joe." She beamed. She held the door knob but before entering, Joe remembered one thing.

He grabbed her wrist and asked, "What's your name again?"

She turned to him and smiled. "_Macy,_ Macy Misa, Joe."

He nodded, "Macy… such a great name."

…

Nick sighed while walking. Kevin and Penny were beside him, talking about the JONAS website. Penny mentioned that she made a blog about them which was weird to Nick because Macy happened to do that. She also said that she was the president of the JONAS fan club.

It was turning him crazy! Everything is all different from what seems like fantasy to him.

Like first, he drowned; he was on New Jersey when he woke up, his first day in school, meeting Penny that he never got to fall in- love with her, seeing Amy as the Vice president and Joe being smart.

This was all BRUHAHA!

And by the looks of it, Kevin seems interested to the whole thing about the fan club and website thing which is why Nick arched his brows because last time he checked, his oldest brother crept out when Macy told them that.

He was furious at this time. It was like they were really better off with Penny than his girlfriend for the first place.

And Joe, who happened to leave them minutes ago, whispered him that he, Nick Lucas, should date her.

If he was just in love with her like the 'past', he wouldn't hesitate more. But why would he? Have she totally made his life miserable? Yes!

Is she the one who caused mayhem of him and his girlfriend's relationship? Yes!

And would he risk it all?

No he can't!

And so before Penny could flirt with him when she turned to his way, he walked backwards. And he also rose up his hands for her to stop.

He _should_ go away from her as possible before anything could go worst.

"Stay away." He said.

The two gave him a ridiculous look at him with arched eyebrows.

"What wrong with you, bro?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," Penny nodded and walk near him just like the time she did to the ball, "I'm not gonna bite you. I'm a certified vegetarian. I only eat organic foods."

He scoffed. "Mark my words, I know you'll do." He said harshly and walked away for his first class.

The two was left stammered.

"Is he that always crazy? I was gonna ask if he has a pen." Penny told innocently.

Kevin of JONAS only shrugged, "No… never. Not today, maybe."

Penny just nodded, still understanding the youngest member of the band's deed. She knew he was suffering something because that what they said from the source she's been connected to.

She continued to walk on her tracks when she cheerfully said, "Oh!" she stopped walking after looking to Kevin, "Would it be awesome to see a bear in a bikini or maybe an otter playing a trumpet?"

…

Stella Malone blinked in confusement. It was lunch and Joe was already talking about some girl for the first day. And what made her more confuse and more flabbergasted is that this some girl was Macy Misa.

_Uh oh…_

"What do you are you trying to do?" She asked exaggeratedly asked like being in love with the brunette was a bad thing.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked leaning to the back of the chair on the lunch table near the stairs.

Stella spat her hands and asked again, "Do you anything about her? Or who she really is?"

Joe flipped his hair off of his face and smirked, "I know her, she's Macy Misa and she's a cello player."

Stella rolled her eyes like it's obvious that the girl is Macy, "I know her name, okay, duh. I've known her a year ago and I longer known her than you know her because I attended classes here a year ago."

Joe widened his eyes, "You do?"

Stella nodded quickly.

He swooped his chair near Stella, "Tell me everything you know about her."

She sighed. Why did she brought that up anyways? "Okay, do you really want to know everything about her?"

Joe nodded and waited impatiently. "Come on! Speak up."

She looked at him straight in the eye and spoke seriously, "She obviously hate rock stars."

"So? What's the big deal? I'm not a rock star, I'm a singer."

"What?" Stella asked incredulously and shook her head, "Singers are part of rock stars, you're a rock star- singer and JONAS are rock stars. See the point?"

"The point?"

"The point _is_ she hates you! She hates all rock stars or singers that came here felt that this school is hell to them." She then whispered to Joe's ears, "Even Hannah Montana and Justin Bieber. She even insulted them if front of their faces that they were social- climber doofuses!"

Joe was taken aback.

He never expected that Macy was that harsh. But no, that wouldn't stop him from trying.

"I don't care! Because she doesn't hate me. She even talked to me and she used nice language." He defended.

She gave another 360 and sighed, "It's because she doesn't know you. She even had no idea of who you really are. Did you even told her?"

And that made Joe realized, "Uhm… actually… you know…"

She smirked, "I knew it. You didn't tell her, did you?"

"…No" he only answered.

"Then, stay away from her."

Joe arched his brow and smirked, "Why?" he leaned near Stella and asked, "Are you jealous?"

Joe was about to close the gap between them when Stella shooed way his face with her hand and encountered, "Am not! It's just that… Ugh!"

Stella Malone groaned when Joe puked his lips near her's. It was disgusting, yes, but it made her blush.

He laughed shortly, "See, no one can resist my charms. A Joe Lucas can make every girl swoon, even my best friend."

Stella rolled her eyes, "You are just so not worth it, Joseph." And then she stood up and walked up the stairs, leaving Joe smirking again.

"Girls…" he mumbled.

…

Nick began to rush again from running after hearing another call of a fan behind him. It was the third time it happened to him this day. First was on his locker, a bob- cut blondie ran to him and made him ran and stuck to the men's room for 15 minutes that cause him to be late on Biology class. Second was during the end of his third period, he went outside the English Literature room when a twins were holding a big poster of him and ran to him, again. They caught him off- guard and so before he could go away from their tight grip, they filled his face with red and pink lipsticks. And now, another attack will be done. He ran as fast as he could and when he was about to take the left turn of the hallway, he bumped onto someone that made them collapsed on the floor.

Even if it made him dizzy a bit, he still tried to gain composure and stood up quickly, and grabbing his guitar case that he had since first period that fall from his grip.

He gave a quick sorry to the person he bumped up and then continued to ran away not minding if he bumped a boy or a girl or was it fine or not.

…

Macy winced after falling from the ground.

She had no idea of what just happened but lately she remembered that a guy just bumped her so hard that she collapsed to the floor.

Yeah, she heard him said sorry but then he walked away not thinking if she was fine or not.

She rubbed her back but still she didn't stood up. She noticed a case which is smaller than hers and then when she looked around the floor for it, it was missing. She remembered the guy and the time he grabbed a case that was familiar to her and then she was shock. He got the wrong case!

She grabbed the guy's case and opened it, it was an acoustic guitar. She zips it up again and stood up.

Even if the guy was nowhere in sight, she still yelled, "Hey! You've got the wrong case!"

…

**So? What do you think?**

**Was it shocking? Darn Nicky to loose the chance to see her. Dang!**

**Well, next chapter up. See ya. :]]**

**Lucas hearts Misa**


	5. Clash

**Hey. I just wanna clear things up the characters:**

**Amy: From JONAS Episode 9: Complete Repeat; **New Role: Stella's bestfriend**  
**

**Penny: From JONAS Episode 1: Wrong Song; **New Role: New JONAS Fanclub President

**Abby: From JONAS Episode 13: Detention **New Role: Macy's bestfriend

**Van Dyke: From JONAS Episode 7: Fashion Victim; **New Role: Maria's boyfriend

**Randolf: From JONAS Episode 10: Love Sick; **New Role: ?

**Angelina: From JONAS Episode 8: That Ding You Do; **New Role: Macy's cousin

**Fiona Skye: ****From JONAS Episode 12: Frantic Romantic; **New Role: Van Dyke's girlfriend

**Maria: ****From JONAS Episode 3: Pizza Girl; **New Role: Macy's dead sis

**Very long, I tell ya.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Clash**_

It was nearly lunch and the whole student body of Horace Mantis Academy was still the same to every students; walking down hallways, eating lunch at the cafeteria or either the hallway(as always for those ones who was on rush) and even pulling pranks on innocent teachers. But none of those were noticeable to one particular brunette who seem to walk and ran at the same time either it's study rooms and wherever.

Even the utility rooms.

She never minded anyone as she continue to walk not even thinking if she's freaking famished or not. She winced.

Her right arm tired from carrying the guitar which she didn't even own. It was the same guitar she didn't that had lie on the floor after losing her one and only special cello. The orchestral instrument that happened to be the gift that her past away mother gave her before entering the school. It was very sentimental. As sentimental as the charm that her _boyfriend_ gave her. But never mind, her cello was still the very and most important thing that she ever got instead her life.

"Macy! Macy! Wait up!"

It was a call from behind her and it was practically known to her system. She tried herself to face the another brunette who was flushed from running. She noticed that it was carrying a small case and then she looked at a smaller case on it's hand. It reminded her cello again. She widened her eyes and felt a pain in her head as she felt another frustrating sound that sounded her instrument. She started walking again while looking every inch and corner of the school building.

Abby, who was running after Macy, sighed and groaned after seeing Macy walking again. Her curiosity stood inside of her when she saw Macy's eyes widened like something scared her out of something. It was positively familiar to her. It was the same face Macy always uses when something wrong is happening.

As her bestfriend, she _needs_ to find out. She started running again with her violin case in her hand after what seems to be a 50 km. run, she caught Macy's wrist and turn her around.

The brunette finally stopped.

"Are you deaf?" she asked setting her violin down the floor and put her hands on her Macy's shoulder. Macy didn't answer instead she shivered. Abby noticed her bestfriend, she was pale like she was lack of oxygen, she was also shaking and sweating. The most exaggerated face she ever saw that can be entitled Guinness Book of the Most Exaggerated Face- Ever Seen. "What happened to you? You look pale?"

Macy eyes is still showing expressions of horror and anxiety.

"Hey. Did you hear me? I just called you for a billion times."

Still, she didn't answer. She was likely a statue standing there with no apparent expression. Just plain bland. She shook Macy's shoulder and asked again with sincerity, "Hun, you okay? Hey-low, someone in there?" She waved her hand in front of her friend's face.

"I lost my cello!" Macy finally blurted out that made her a blinked several times (or maybe because Macy's saliva spitted on her face.) She gracefully wiped her pinkish-white face. So, that was it, she thought that she saw a deadly ghost by the looks of it from somewhere. But what would she say? The particular cello that she was snitching about was more foremost than the whole world or her life (to Macy, of course.) So, it seems that her hearsay should be notified soon or any other moment, a gossip about some boy band entering their academy. And what could possibly go wrong? "This guy… h-he bumped me and, and, uhm… I-I mean we collapsed the floor. I was dizzy and then when I looked around, he's-he's gone. And it's gone. It's gone, Abby! The guy took my cello! He took it!"

Abby, as she always is, calmed her friend with a nod, trying to listen at Macy's rambling, "Okay. Good… Let it out."

Macy prolonged her story absentmindedly, "What should I do? Should I tell the principal? O-or maybe the police? How about I call 911? Or even the CSI? Oh, I'll try to hunt down that guy. And I'm going to kill him. Maybe with a pitchfork or let him sit on the electric chair, send him death threats, barbeque him alive or even throw him in the river after stabbing him with an axe. Let him eat blended lima beans and wasabi- nah, that's stupid. Oh I swear to God, I'll do, that freaking douc-"

Abby's face burned up and her eyes widened as soon as she can before Macy could say a bad word starting with letters 'D' and ends with 'G'. She covered the brunette's maw with her hand. It was too close. If someone heard them, they will surely get detention that would totally sabotage their images. "Woah, stop it there Mace, I know your furious but we're in school not a gutter mouth convention."

At that time, Macy blinked numerous times when Abby's palm hit her mouth hard. She felt out of balance. She heard distinct voices as the sound of the crowd seemed to fluttered. She felt her stomach go mad and growled like she wanted to puke up and then her view began to turn around. She was dizzy, again.

Without her further notice, all she knew that there, she lied on the cold floor- her head and back against the ground. Then, she heard faint voices calling her name and one of it was Abby. She flickered her eyes again and tried to encourage herself to look around and all she saw students circled around her. She turned to the open space at the left side, where a guy from upstairs was tiptoeing, like he was hiding with a large violet case in hand.

That case! It's hers!

She stared from afar, looking at a curly- haired guy. He sensed the atmosphere and looked at their way then when they were about to look at each other, some one blocked the space, trying to fit itself from the mob around her. Next thing, her eyes automatically closed but still her sense of hearing stayed put. All she can hear was several voices running onto her head asking 'what happen?', 'is she okay', and 'do I look cute with these new Versace scarf?'

But then it stopped after hearing a voice (which wasn't familiar) that made her stop from thinking, _"Give love a try, one more time."_

…

"Do you think she's gonna be okay?" Macy heard Abby asked. Her eyes were still close and she felt really comfortable at where she was laying.

"She is. She was just tired and pretty hungry though. Did she even ate breakfast or lunch?" An old woman voice asked. It was their school nurse, Matilda Harrison, an old widow for about 3 years ago. Her husband was the former doctor at the school but he died with a severe heart attack. They were both hired 5 years ago simultaneously but he was already suffering minor problem until it got worst. In her husband's funeral, everybody attended as the sign of his loyalty to the school even though there are so many great school offerings. Few weeks later, Matilda came back as jovial as she is like before. She was close and nice to everyone except for bullies and meanies.

"Actually Mrs. M…" Abby trailed off, "Macy never ate breakfast since last day. Oh! Since last, last day. Two days even. She was practicing hard for the competition in London. You know her, passionate to her music."

Her back was facing Mrs. M and to Abby so she opened her eyes and eavesdropped.

"Of course," Matilda sighed, "Why would I even ask? It's like I know her before. But that was her sister, Maria. That soft, sweet and talented Maria Misa. That kid never disappointed me until she met that rock star- singer- actor Van Dyke Tosh. She changed so much by then and next thing I know- poof! They ran away- from family, from friends, from relatives and from her dream. She backed away from everything she worked for that guy but then he ditched her. Out of the blue, she committed suicide and died. Poor Maria, I wonder why she thought of doing that."

Macy sobs silently and wiped away the tear out of her cheeks. She never wanted to listen about the story anymore but she can't help it. Why? It's because _every time_ she heard about it, it made her more determined to stay away from rock stars.

She was still fifteen when her sister died when she killed herself by hanging herself on her condo after breaking up with her long-time boyfriend Van Dyke. She knew him. He was famous and nice but when their parents are not around, he acted so weird. Something was wrong, she just never know what it was because her sister never opened it up. Then, she was shock after knowing that she committed suicide for no apparent reason, they never found Van Dyke after a year( which was on papers for several weeks) until he showed up the next year with a new album. She doesn't know but her insides burned after seeing him happy with a one-year-old child in his lap and a girlfriend named Fiona Skye, an actress. That was then she remembered that he never showed up on her sis' funeral that brings up on cursing him and all rock star, singers, actor, actress she encountered. At the age of 16, she threw every poster in her room and erasing every boy band songs in her iPod playlist. Yes, it took her so much will power.

"I know right?" Abby confirmed.

"Well I guess this could change. I bet little Miss Misa is starting up 'good' with her boyfriend and she's stronger because she really stayed away from this rock dudes. Remember Justin Beaver? He was so crushed when she refused him from courting her. She said he was too young and he was still _a little ballet girl_? That is news, isn't it?"

Abby giggled, "Yeah. But …"

"What is it?" the widow asked and glanced at Abby after yanking Macy's blanket up.

"Uh…" the brown-haired student stuttered but she was stopped by a knock on the door. The new comer faked a cough that made the two (or three) curious to look around (except Macy.)

"Uhurm…"

Abby smiled as she saw the person in the entrance while Matilda puts a void expression and turn to leave on her quarter without saying any word. "Hey." Abby accosted.

It was Randolph, the bleach blonde football player who happened to be Macy's current boyfriend. He was a junior so is Macy. They were recently dating for about 4 months, 2 weeks, 7 days, 12 hours and 42 minutes (Macy never count.)

They first met at Macy's recital when he's friend invited which cause him to see her playing her instrument. He's pal told him that his sister was her best friend. That's why her best friend's brother and her best friend were the bridge to the connection between her and Randolph. And that's why they are devoted to him, for Macy. Not because he was close to them but because he's a nice person- sweet, lovable, friendly, endearing, congenial, cute and attractive. And did she mention that he was the pianist of their orchestral band, not because he's particularly interested and talented but because he also wanted to be with her?

Macy doesn't understand but the two got tranquil for a second, until she heard a silent moan. She wasn't sure of what's happening behind her so she just thought, _if I could just turn around._ It was too late because after that sound she heard Randolph whispered something like, "No."

She was peculiar that she arched her brows.

Abby answered back faintly, "Okay."

But then Randolph inquired in earshot, "Is she okay?" Macy felt his hand on her shoulder so she shut _her_ eyes but still snooped.

"She is. But Mr. Phelps told me that she can't go with us to the competition."

That was when Macy's sagacity tingled, her eyes opened and sat up that made the two stooges backed away in awe, "What?"

Abby turned back and forth to Randolph and her and asked anxiously, "Since when are you awake?"

Macy shook her head and got down the bed she had laid with the help of her boyfriend, "Why do I have to care? I'm talking about the 'Mr. Phelps told me that she can't go with us to the competition' thing." She walked in front of Abby.

Abby twitched her fingers and looked down at her shoes, "Actually, uhm yes. He informed me that you were stressed out about _eve-ry-thing _that you forgot to relax, so he thought that maybe… you should stay here and your _cousin_ will take your place for you." She gazed at Macy's over-dramatic face while she smiled, "He-he."

"What?" she yelled again, "I'm totally fine right now."

The pianist stood next to Macy and put his arm around her, "Sweetie, I think _Phelps_ was just protective of you. I, too, really think that you are pushing yourself to hard that you can't even realize that you're strained out."

Macy's insides twisted and growled, removing Randolph's arm on her, "I'm _not_ stressed out, I just got frustrated because _my _cello is gone," her eyes widened to realized it again, "Oh my God, my cello is gone!"

Abby placed her hands on her arms and smiled, "And that's one of the things you can't come," she paused, "remember the last play we did? You were freaked out when your cousin, Angelina, plucked and 'accidentally' broke two strings of it that stopped you from performing the play until you bought two new one? And last month when you forgot your cello in Biology class, Ms. Stevens left the school early for emergency that she locked the door. Unfortunately, your cello was inside that left you an option to broke the glass window and cause you a two weeks detention- for the first time. So, Mr. Phelps dude wasn't sure of what you will do until you find it."

Macy pouted as her best friend reminded the two worst experiences she ever got, she was just overprotective with it because it was her possession she ever got, "But I was just protecting it. And tomorrow's competition is big. I could get a good college if I play the best."

Randolph beamed and sighed, "Mace, we all know that you are the best player. And it's too early for you to think about college. Come on, it's for the greater good."

Abby nodded in approval, "Of course. And don't you worry; everything is going to be fine. We'll take care of it." She hugged Macy sincerely for a second and backed away.

Macy hesitated again, "But_ I _practiced so hard for this for a month and it'll goes to nothing? And then you guys will leave me for two weeks? What do you think should I do?"

Then again, Randolph laughed and side hug Macy, "Oh Mace, you're little Miss Macy Misa. And all I know about Macy is that she's strong, brave and she can survive without the help of others if she can do it on her own. And that is why- I. Love. Her." He kissed Macy's cheeks as he spoke each of the three last he often says.

She giggled at Randolph's deed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She articulated in the crook of his neck, "I love you, too, Randolph."

Meanwhile, Abby smiled in pain but hid it in her seemingly cheerful one. She backed away, arms still on Randolph's face while his other arms was on her back and the other on her waist, "Okay, enough lovey-dovey. It sucks." Abby added in fake disgust.

She glanced and smiled at Abby, "You really _need_ a boyfriend."

Abby smiled sourly and glanced back and forth to Randolph and her, "Nah. He's not available."

_Huh? _

…

Nick opened the atrium door for the second time after seeing Kevin sitting there from inside. Before leaving the door handle, he looked back to the place where the crowded people from afar were several students were circled into something at the time of lunch. Lately, before he entered the atrium for time in the morning, he was upstairs tiptoeing as her heard girl shrills following him. He thought that this girl was the same girl who stalked him before crushing onto someone. As he walked there, there he saw the few students surrounding onto _it_. Based on his little observation, the 'it' he mentioned was probably a girl. She was there lying on the floor like she fainted or something. But he noticed that she was wearing red Converse shoes, which is really familiar that he saw it, a skirt, a female jacket and when he was going to look at her, there was a guy who blocked his view so he just continued walking before the girl stalking wouldn't catch him.

He settled his case down, which he noticed was a little heavier right now, on the bench. He turned to face Kevin who was concentrated on his phone with an added laugh, smile and snorts. He also noticed that Joe wasn't there, "Kevin, where's Joe? I thought we had a small practice?"

Kevin gave off another snort and typed on his phone before looking up, "Hey Nick. He's with Stella and some girl. By the way, the practice's canceled." Then he looked at his phone again and laughed, "Ha ha! That's really funny," he looked up again at Nick, "this is funny. Hilarious."

Nick arched his brows in fixate, "What's funny?"

The oldest Lucas snorted one more time and answered without looking up, "Penny blogged about how you tripped and fell from the stage last week at O2 when you tried to show you're totally _'amazing'_ back flip with a split on the end but you failed."

Nick just nodded like he tried to act like he knew that day.

Kevin laughed again, "Oh God! I think my appendix is going to explode." He held his stomach with his hand and showed Nick what he was looking at. It was a picture of him in the middle of sneezing.

It was memorable to him. It was the same picture that Macy showed when they were searching the undercover paparazzo and knew that it was her. He recalled the time they were on the Winter Wonderland Prom, she was with him and he was with her. He wasn't looking forward to it but as the time passed, he perceived that he was enjoying his night with her and he experience something unusual. Nick Lucas found himself observing Macy Misa in some moment. As long he was with her that night, she was the girl he never thought he knew. She was different. But every moment has its end; they had to go home early that night that made his insides left out. But he never thought at that time that it was Macy Misa who caused this feeling but something that was out of her. So, he didn't bother.

Nick was engrossed that he never noticed Kevin getting off his seat and headed on the door, "Wait! Where are you going?"

The oldest Lucas looked back with a smile, "Penny blogged that she saw an invisible manatee at the football field. Bye!" Kevin was out of the door but still, Nick heard him scream, "Manateeeeeeeeee!"

The guitar/vocals member of the JONAS band just shook his head and beamed. He slid his hand on his pockets and looked up. It was blissful that day, a beautiful day to play and sing a song. He started humming his first song that he sang from the first day of school for the second time.

_You might think, that I'm a fool,_

_For falling over you._

_So tell me what can I do to prove to you_

_That it's not so hard to do_

_Give love a try, one more time._

_Cause you know that I'm on your side._

_Give love a try, one more time…_

He hummed again and was about to continued singing again when the atrium door slammed open. He turned around and saw someone's figure. He knew from the fact that it was a girl but he can't recognize it clearly because of the light surrounding her. She was like an angel as halo besieges her.

"Oh God!" Her voice was like a song playing on his head and recognized it. Soon, the light came dim and the most beautiful creature came before his very eyes.

_It was her…_

"Oh my God! It's…" She squeaked in shock.

_Nick Lucas, Mace. It's me. _Nick thought while a smile crept on his lips. She began to walk on his way, her hands spreading open like she was going to give a hug. He did the same.

But then, it was a let down to him when she continued to run passed him. He tossed himself and there he saw Macy hugging his case. His big case. He stood curious and observed Macy cuddling 'his' guitar. And as seconds pass, she looked up, her eyes fixed onto his. But instead of seeing exultant to it, he saw a livid one. She then stood up and carried the case in her hands.

"_You._" She said and marched in front of him with her finger poking him.

"Me?" he asked in awkwardness.

"I know you."

He smiled inside and came closer to Macy, "You do?"

Macy smiled (secretly, it's her mocking smile), "Of course. You're-"

…

**Hey dudes. Sorry and thank you for making so many reviews to my stories. I had to make this chapter long so you guys could know everything about the new life cycle of Macy. I also had to add up their meeting (Nick and Macy.) and told you, I haffta make so buncha advantages to the story and so it became bizarre for Nick to fix. I know, it's overacting! sorry! I really tried my best to update this chapter fast because it's too long enough for you guys to wait. And so, the next chapter will be a blast. Toodles!**

**From: airish.o8.1o (and the teamNACYfan)**

**And thanks for the patience **


	6. Attention

**This story will be updated once JONAS comes back on it's third season. Thank you :)**

**_-StereoHearts19_**


End file.
